I. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to the field of trailer hitches. More particularly the present invention pertains to a mechanism for securely attaching a trailer to a fork lift.
II. Discussion of the Background
In certain environments, such as those having confined and hazardous working areas, in order to haul materials on a trailer, a highly maneuverable towing vehicle is required. Forklifts having a near zero degree of towing radius provide a great degree of maneuverability for such environments. However, an attachment means for easily and securely attaching a trailer to a forklift, so as to provide functionality and ease of maneuverability for both vehicles, has not been available.